Revenge By Any Other Name Is Just As Sweet
by PlayMate1964
Summary: Adopted from iwntyou2wntme. Ty became an insensitive playboy. Rocky is disgusted, by this and wants her brother to learn a lesson for breaking all those girls' hearts. The plan is to find a girl that will capture Ty's interest and then when he's fallen deep; break his heart. (Based on JTMD!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I am PlayMate1964 and I am the new author. You probably knew that but any who, I have read all of your reviews on this story. I want you all to know that I myself am a fan of this story and if there is something you want to see happen or if you're not a fan of something, let me know so onward with the story.

Ty's POV:

The last school bell rang, reminding me that I had dinner with Cece tonight. "Mister Blue, I'm glad you could join us." I looked up only to be face to face with my middle aged history teacher.

"Sorry Mr. M, just thinking." I apologized smirking. '_I always get out of these situations_.' My teacher cocked an eyebrow; returning my signature smile with his own, he spat out. "Well since you have far too much on your mind; and history is too advanced for your attention span, then why don't you stay after school in detention to focus on it."

My jaw dropped, "You can't be serious, I've got a date tonight." I stated.

"Aw, poor girl." He stated mimicking me, "Oh and blue, my name is Melrose not m." The teacher rose from his chair, strung his bag around his shoulder and proudly walked out of the classroom.

Cece's POV:

"Ugh!" I bent over rubbing my temples. My head was screaming in pain, like someone took a whisk and scrambled my brains. "Cece?" I could hear Rocky's footsteps outside the door; she was wearing her lavender and pastel pink cowboy boots she got at Thrifty Mindy's thrift shop. "Cece, are you alright?" She asks, leaning down to my level. "Let's go to the nurse."

Slowly I got up; leaning on my friend we hobbled to the nurses' office.

"Here you go shweethart." Nurse Hawkins slurred, she had a bad lisp and spit on anyone in range. "Thanks?" I questioned. Rocky handed me a Styrofoam cup filled with water, and the two aspirin. I've always thought water had some taste no one could describe; sometimes if I think hard enough it could taste bitter or crisp, but recently it's been tasting like chlorine. I asked Rocky and apparently she thinks so too, it's probably a building thing.

"Cece what are you doing here?" My head snapped up in the direction of my name. Oh no! What is Ty doing here? I quickly popped the pills in my mouth and swigged the water; he eyed me carefully before handing the nurse a note. I watched the nurse scramble off into a room adjacent to her office; Rocky followed to see if she could help, also she wanted to give us some alone time.

"I have a nasty headache, what are you doing here?" I asked rubbing my temples. I gazed up at him and noticed that he was shifting uncomfortably, like he was hiding something.

"Oh well that's what I was going to talk to you about." Okay insert sweat drop here. Ty must have sensed my uneasy feeling, because he continued his sentence.

"Mr. M gave me detention; that note was for some bottles of water and nutrition bars, I'm not the only one that has detention today." He shuffled his feet under my gaze.

"We can hit it up some other time." I reply; my heads' constant throbbing didn't seem like too much of a big deal now. Rocky and the nurse came back, with stacks upon stacks of water and nutrition bars. The brown paper bags spilled over, as Ty staggered out of the room. "Hey." Rocky pulled me over to the corner. "What did Ty want?"

"Ow! Rocky let go." I replied yanking my arm out of her death grip. "He wanted to let me know he's not going to dinner tonight, he has detention." She gave me an apologetic look and scratched the back of her head. "Well, there goes that…do you want to grab some Crusty's?"

"Crusty's sounds good." I smile knowing the actual reason my friend wants to go. "So do you think Deuce works today?" My question brought a pink tinge to Rocky's face. "I-I…I don't k-know s...s…stop questioning me, this isn't an interrogation Cece."

Ty's POV:

'_Oh wow detention is so much fun! (Insert eye roll here) So freaking boring even ponytail Dave is asleep, and the dude can stay awake through physics.' _

Ten minutes passed and before I knew it, my eyelids felt heavy and my head started to droop. The last thing I remember was the teacher; flip a newspaper page, before I entered the dream world. (Ty's Dream)

"_Dad! Yo dad where in the…" I walked through the egg shell colored hallway; to find myself face to face with a door. My parents door to be exact; I heard what sounded to be a woman laughing. "Ha ha oh Curtis." _

I jolted awake, beads of sweat ran down my forehead and my breathing became raspy. _'Why was I dreaming about that again? Get it together man!"_

"Okay, you all can leave now." The detention teacher stated. "Mister Blue may I speak to you." '_Ugh what is today, pick on Ty day or something?' _She must have seen the skeptical look on my face, because she smiled. "Mister Bl-" I cut her off:

"Ty."

"Huh?"

"My name, its Ty not mister blue." I replied shifting my weight. "Okay, Ty are you alright? You looked very uncomfortable back there." She cocked her head and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Mumbling I jogged out of class, leaving the teacher and part of my dignity back there. _'Shit I can't let it slip that dad-'_

"Ty?" I froze, that voice it can't be!


	2. The Unexpected

The Unexpected

Last time on Revenge by any other name is just as sweet: "Ty?" I froze that voice it can't be!

* * *

**"Ty! Oh my gosh that is you!" The lady chirped. He could hear her high heels clicking on the tile. Ty turned around only to be face to face with Melissa. Melissa is a gorgeous tall and slender woman. Her jet black hair had a shine that was probably artificial; she had crystal blue eyes that hid behind luscious black eyelashes. She was wearing milky white skinny jeans; with a black cold-shoulder shirt and ruby red stilettos with a matching handbag.**

"Melissa, why…why are you in my school?" A shaky Ty asked. She giggled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I came to see you! Why else would I be in a rundown school."

"Okay let me rephrase that, why have you come to see me?" The dancer shifted his weight, and tightened his grip on the book bag. Melissa walked up to the boy, swaying her hips she ran her hand across his face.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to be running that big mouth of yours." A sadistic smile crossed her lips. Melissa had two sides, the nice ditzy girl and the scary death by glare woman. You never really know which side you might get, she used to be mine and Rocky's babysitter when we were kids. She moved on to bigger and better things, well that's what we were told.

Ty jerked his head to the side. "Why did you do it? What would you get out of it?" He asked, hesitant of the answer he might get. Melissa giggled; her white teeth visible through ruby red lips.

"Oh sweetie, you're not old enough to understand."

"What the hell does that mean? You're two years older than I am (Melissa's 18) I'm pretty sure I could grasp what your reasoning is." Ty was flabbergasted, she really couldn't grasp how pissed off he actually was. Am I getting the ditzy side of her, or is she just playing dumb? Ty didn't have to think long about it, because as soon as the words rolled into his head Melissa had him by the collar of his shirt. She was surprisingly strong for someone of her stature. "Look here you little shi-"Melissa was cut off by a passer-by, or at least that's what Ty thought.

"Ty?" Both of the teen's heads turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Cece, what are you doing here?" A confused Ty asked. Cece looked between the two, her eyes narrowed. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Yes sweetie, would you leave us alone so the older kids can talk. Run along and play with your friends, and change into something more age appropriate." Melissa wasn't always great at telling someone's age. Although Cece didn't seem fazed at all, Ty wondered if she got mistaken for someone much younger all the time. Then again she was petite; and people made fun of her for it, he being one.

"Yeah? What's wrong with the way I dress, to hip for granny?" Cece's comment made Melissa tighten her grip. Soon Cece spoke again; "Ty, I was looking for you it's time to head home." With that she walked over grabbed Ty's hand and glared daggers at Melissa, who in turn let go of Ty. "C'mon Ty, let's get home before Rocky freaks." Ty snapped out of the daze he was in and walked away with Cece in tow. "Hey thanks for that, back there I mean." Ty gave Cece's hand a gentle squeeze, completely forgetting about his cool guy exterior. "You're very welcome, who was she anyway? An old girlfriend?" Cece's question made the dancer nervous. 'Shit what if she finds out, what if anyone finds out?' He thought, not noticing the concern written in the young woman's face next to him. "Um, Ty?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You're looking at the ground."

"Oh, uh yeah. She used to be my baby sitter, but she kind of went rogue I guess is the best way to explain it." Ty stated, not removing his eyes from the ground.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, she would be two-faced. I remember one time where she threw away precious memories, and then said she hadn't seen them. Then when something she did came up, she blamed things like that on us and our parents just ate it up. One day, she got caught in the act and was fired on the spot. Then last summer..." Ty's voice pained and trailed off.

Cece was curious on what happened, but decided not to ask. She assumed Rocky had no idea what so ever had happened last summer, she would have told Cece all of the details. The redhead looked around suddenly aware of where they were. "Crusty's?" She finally spoke.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you. Maybe we could have our date after all." Ty's face immediately brightened up. "Okay." Cece managed to squeak out.

Soon Cece was led inside and they ordered, she couldn't help but be curious. The young man before her was acting gentlemanly, but for some reason when school started he became a playboy. What happened over the summer to make him this way? If she remembered correctly they went to the lake, and Rocky had spoken of how much time they had all spent together. The only time they didn't was when Rocky and her mother went on a shopping spree, Ty was out at the boathouse, and their father was out fishing. She had also said over the phone that when they got back Ty was acting different, she just assumed that it was the weather getting to him. Then the whole playboy thing came out at school, and then Rocky started to question Ty anytime she would try to figure out why he was acting that way. But he never responded to her, he would always tell her to mind her own business or slam the door in her face. Cece was soon snapped out of her trance, when Ty's hand came dangerously close to her face.

"Geez Ty what are you doing?" Cece slapped his hand away.

"Woah! Cece I was waving my hand infront of your face, when you wouldn't respond I'd though that if I poked you. You would wake up out of your daze." Ty spoke gently to her. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"Just about Flynn, he was going to hang out with Henry today." She lied, trying to work up the courage to truly ask about what happened. Ty chewed a bite before responding. "Well, we could stop by and pick him up if you wanted to."

Ugh! Don't fall for him, you cannot fall for him! "Uh sure, if that's okay with you."

He responded with a smile and a nod. They talked and laughed for a few more hours, they paid and left. Cece and Ty's cheeks were hurting, they were laughing so hard. As time passed they made it to Henry's house. It was a small yellow two story home, it had a small porch that was littered with small furnishings, and a bright red door with a welcome mat stood in front. They walked up the cobblestone walkway, and up to the front door before knocking twice. A woman in her mid thirties answered, she had short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Cece. Flynn's older sister I came to pick him up if he's ready." Cece's voice was soft. She could tell that the woman was sweet and she didn't want to come off boisterous. The woman's eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"Ah, yes he has mentioned you a few times. Please come in, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." Ty and Cece answered, she had forgotten that he come in with her.

"Okay, I'll go get him." With that she walked off, and a few moments later she returned with Flynn by her side, and Henry trailing behind.

"Ah yes, hello Cece how are you?" Henry asked, polite as always.

"I, uh i'm fine Henry." Cece's voice quivered slightly. Signaling that she was having a hard time with something.

"You don't sound fine, sweetheart I think you might have a fever you're all red." Henry's mother pointed out that Cece just so happened to look like a tomato. The reason for that, was because her thigh was grazing her lovely neighbor. Cece just sat there, gaping.

"Wh..wha...what?" The redhead stuttered. The older woman dragged Cece into the kitchen, where she dug up a thermometer. Before the redhead could speak, Henry's mother shoved the thermometer under her tongue.

"Hmm, 98.8 degrees. That's a normal temperature, goodness then why are you all red?" The older woman asked, she was completely baffled. That was until a certain reason popped into her head.

"You like that young boy you were sitting next to, that's why your face was red wasn't it."

"Ty? No I do not like Ty!" Cece stated stomping her foot. The older woman raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her actions. "Mhm, alright well please tell Flynn that he can feel free to come back tomorrow."

Cece stayed quiet the entire walk home, Ty and Flynn talked about video games and cool movies that were coming out. When they returned home, Rocky was waiting for them with a very unhappy face.

"Where were you? I called three times and texted at least a dozen!" Rocky cried, she had her answer when she saw Flynn bounding up the stairs. "I thought you said your mom was going to pick him up."

"Yea well, she called just after I got out of school and said she had to work late." The redhead stated matter of factly. "Hey, can you make sure Flynn get's in okay. I have to talk to Ty really quickly." Rocky looked between us, then headed inside.

"I had fun tonight." She flirted, trying to go for the untouchable aspect. Ty seemed to be falling for it, or was he leaning forward. Uh oh, romantic movie flashback. "Uh Ty?"

"Ty!?"

"TY!" Cece's shouts were silenced, when Ty's soft, warm lips covered hers.

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long. I have a poll up on my profile go check it out and vote! Please rate and review I love to hear what you guys think. Also tell me if you like or don't like something. Thanks Love Ya! ; )**


End file.
